


So Much Better

by Darnskippytootin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gals being pals, Sometime after volume 7, maybe canon compliant lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnskippytootin/pseuds/Darnskippytootin
Summary: Yang has known that Blake had a smoking body since late into their second semester. Still, well over a year had passed since then and Yang already knew that none of the bras she wore at Beacon fitted her anymore, not to mention how much more lithe and sturdy Blake's body had grown since then…"You know you can touch me more, right?"Right. Touching. That's what they were doing…
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 273





	So Much Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TasteOfHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/gifts).



> this fic definitely didn't take me almost a year to complete whatever are you talking about??

Yang could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Blake was too close, yet not at all close enough. She couldn't help tightening her arms around her lithe figure, swallowing the appreciative groan that emitted from the dark woman as their torsos pressed tightly together. Yang almost convinced herself that she was starting to get the upper hand before she felt Blake thrust her hips roughly against her own. The friction forced a breathless moan out from her before she could stop herself. I'm going to pass out, she thought as Blake tasted the desperate whine on her tongue. _Fuck, this is… oh, gods, it's too good…_ Her hands suddenly clasped onto Blake's ass in a vice grip, encouraging her thrusting movements. The smirk against her lips coupled with the rolling of Blake's hips had Yang's mouth going slack. It was as if her brain had malfunctioned and needed a second to reboot itself. It was in her favor when Blake finally disconnected from her lips and gave her room to breathe. As she sat up, Yang felt how Blake's weight settled on her lower stomach, and it occurred to her at that moment how absolutely soaked she was.

_Oh… Oh gods…_

Blake's hands were braced against her shoulders as she heaved on top of the blonde. Yang was mesmerized by the view in front of her. Blake's chest rose and fell harshly as she struggled to catch her breath. Yang was taken aback by the raw desire emitting from Blake's eyes, not unlike that of a predator eyeing its prey. The simile brought Yang's attention to Blake's gasping mouth; the same mouth that had left visible imprints on her neck with sharp-pointed canines. As Yang regarded them now, she realized how easy it would be for Blake to draw blood from her flesh with those same fangs that had nibbled her lips playfully mere minutes ago.

That thought should not turn Yang on.

But boy did it do it anyway…

"Hey," Blake brought her attention back with the gentle caress of her hand against her cheek. "You okay?" Yang nodded hastily.

"I'm good…" She said, the words escaping her in a single breath.

"You sure? It wasn't… too much?" Yang saw conflict reflect in her girlfriend's eyes, her brows furrowed, and her ears flickering in uncertainty. She took the faunus' hand, still resting on her cheek, and brought it to her lips, peppering the knuckles with soft kisses.

"I'm sure Blake," she said as she leveled the woman with a warm smile. "I promise I'd say if I wasn't." Blake regarded her wordlessly for a moment. Using her other hand, Blake placed her fingertips at Yang's sternum, traveling upwards until her palm rested on her collarbones and her fingers splayed on Yang's neck, pressing gently into her skin.

"Your heart's beating so fast…" Yang swallowed past a lump in her throat as she realized that Blake could feel her sporadic pulse.

"Y-yeah," she tried to laugh it off. "Never uh… gone this far before, heh…"

Blake's expression remained passive before it broke with a small tilt of her lips. Her eyes shone with affection at the flushed woman beneath her. She moved her hands again, cupping Yang's cheeks gently. She held her as if she was something precious, something dangerous, something that fell from the heavens to be trusted in her reverent care, and leaned down to peck at Yang's swollen lips. Yang raised a hand to brush fleeing strands of hair behind Blake's ear, her movement hesitant, afraid, like she was caressing Atlas' most beloved artwork, sullying a masterpiece with her selfish touch. Blake leaned into her, like a moth to a flame. and reached one hand to grab Yang's wrist and pressed a burning kiss against her palm. She didn't remove her lips completely, instead, she pressed the hand closer to her face, keeping her grasp tight like a lifeline.

"I've done this before…" she whispered into Yang's skin. Her eyes were closed as she breathed in heavily. Yang's heart sank. "It wasn't… he never forced me but…" Blake's lips quivered, her expression strained as she tried to force away unpleasant memories that could never be undone, no matter how hard she tried. "I want to know what it's like with someone who loves me." Her eyes opened and she peered down at Yang with a watering smile. Yang's thumb rubbed gently against Blake's cheek and the woman turned her head to plant another kiss on her palm. Yang couldn't take it anymore and slowly sat back up. She wrapped her arms around Blake's waist and pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Blake wound her arms around Yang's neck, holding her close.

"You-" Yang gasped her words as she ended the kiss to regard Blake with absolute conviction- "you deserved so much better… so much better than him. You know that, right?" Long fingers weaved into her hair as Blake pulled Yang back into another kiss, deeper this time, not letting go until their lungs begged for air.

"I know-" she choked out- "an- and I do…" She swept Yang's bangs to peer closely down at dilated lilac eyes. "I already have better… so much better than I could ever wish for." Neither knew who initiated their next kiss but neither did they care. They started slow – gentle but passionate caresses of their lips as their hands pulled them both closer, any amount of distance became intolerable. With a tilt of her head, Blake dove at Yang's mouth with her tongue, desperate for another taste. Yang complied instantly, allowing entry for the wet muscle as it prodded against her own. Soft caresses quickly turned to urgent grips as they both began to pull at the other's clothes, desperate for more, for _skin_.

Yang gasped as Blake caught her off guard, ending the kiss abruptly to shove her back down into the mattress. Yang barely had time to regain her bearings before Blake crossed her arms in front of her and pulled her top clean off her body. She flung the dark material carelessly to the floor, her eyes never leaving Yang. The blonde in question had forgotten how to breathe.

"Holy shit…" Blake coyly smirked at her awed whisper. With so much skin laid bare before her, Yang was at a loss as to where to start. She hesitantly settled her hands on Blake's waist. With the way her palms framed Blake's lower stomach, her eyes automatically traveled upwards and landed on Blake's chest. It wasn't like this was the first time Yang had seen Blake almost naked – they'd shared a dorm room for almost a year, they'd went to the gym together, hell, they'd even accepted Nora's dare to go skinny dipping in one of Beacon's residential lakes long after curfew. Yang has known that Blake had a smoking body since late into their second semester. Still, well over a year had passed since then and Yang already knew that none of the bras she wore at Beacon fitted her anymore, not to mention how much more lithe and sturdy Blake's body had grown since then…

"You know you can touch me more, right?"

Right. Touching. That's what they were doing…

Yang moved her hands from Blake's waist for a moment, trying to figure out where to put them next. Well, where was obvious but…

"I… don't know how…" Blake's snorting laughter only made Yang feel even more embarrassed about her inexperience.

" _Yang_ ," Blake laughed out incredulously.

"I'm sorry! I-I don't know where- how I should…touch you without making it awkward…" Blake kept giggling, shaking her head in amused disbelief. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry!" Blake snickered as she leaned down to kiss the pout away from her lips. She planted more kisses on her cheeks, her forehead, and finally her nose before looking down at her with a soft smile. "You're just… _really_ cute when you get all flustered. I like it." The admission had Yang shifting her eyes to the side, unable to handle the intense gaze directed at her. Well, that, and the fact that Blake was still very much naked from the waist up. After a second Blake returned to her upright position and Yang's hands once again settled around her waist, with no other clue as to where to put them. "Here..." Blake whispered, and before Yang knew it, Blake had clasped her hands around her own, and raised them until they fell on top of-

_Oh._

Blake pressed Yang's hands harder into her breasts, letting her fingers sink into the warm skin. Yang didn't know if it was out of instinct or jitters, but she slowly started to knead into her bust, testing its yield and softness. Blake's head almost went limp, sagging backward with a breathless sigh. The reaction made a weight drop in Yang's lower abdomen. Her throat went dry, shivers traveled up the length of her spine, reverberating in her unsteady breathing. Without Blake's prompting, Yang pressed harder into the flesh beneath her fingers, flicking her thumbs over stiffening nipples, squeezing Blake's digits between her own. Blake gasped at Yang's forward actions, clutching her hands tighter against Yang's, encouraging the rough touch even more. Yang complied without hesitation. It wasn't long before Yang was working Blake's bust thoroughly, eliciting moans, gasps, and whispers Blake couldn't be bothered to hide. Yang thought her heart might explode in her chest. Seeing and hearing Blake's enthusiastic responses to her touch had her mind going insane. She wanted to _see_ so much more, _hear_ so much more, _touch_ so much more!

When Blake's hips started to gyrate again on top of her thighs, a dam burst inside Yang's mind and all desires coursed through her like an unstoppable floodgate. She pushed herself up again, removing her hands from Blake's breasts to wrap her arms around her torso. Blake's disappointed whine broke into a surprised gasp when soft lips settled around her nipple. She looked down and met lilac eyes awash with burning desire. Blake settled her hands into Yang's hair, winding the golden threats between her fingers, keeping her head pressed closely into her chest as she sat back to enjoy Yang's soft caresses.

Blake's chest didn't particularly taste like anything, but the delicate skin still had Yang moaning into the warm flesh. She scraped her teeth gently against Blake's nipple, reveling in the small spasm of her torso and how her fingers tightened in her hair, drawing her closer, demanding her attention. Yang was more than happy to lend it. She removed her mouth from the stiff peak to scatter blistering kisses all around Blake's bust. Lathing her skin with her tongue, Yang bit into her, sucking hard and not letting go until she knew Blake would still feel it the morning after. It occurred to her at that moment that Blake's normal attire would still hide the visible marks as long as they were below her collarbones. With that thought in mind, Yang quickly moved her mouth up towards Blake's neck to give the skin there the same treatment.

Blake didn't catch on until a second too late.

"Wait- _shit_ , you asshole!" Yang guffawed into her neck but managed to still keep her mouth attached even as her body shook with mischievous laughter. Eventually, Blake's writhing, coupled with her own laughter, forced Yang to let go of the skin between her teeth. Blake tried in vain to spot the mark on her neck while Yang simply sat back and regarded the bruising mark with no small amount of satisfaction.

"It looks good on you," she grinned. Blake leveled her with an unimpressed stare. Her hands had fallen down to her own nape, but she quickly shot them up to clinch at Yang's shoulders, using her weight to push the blonde roughly back to the sheets.

"Someone's feeling cheeky…" she remarked with an impassive expression. Yang thought for a second about turning the tide again; switching their position and hopefully, get to hear more of those sounds Blake had been making not even a minute ago. Then she felt a hand crawling under her shirt. Heat flushed to Yang's cheeks as the hand slowly slid upwards, pulling her top along with it. More and more of Yang's skin became exposed to Blake's predatory gaze. The hand didn't stop until her fingertips barely grazed the edge of her breast. Yang didn't realize how heavy her breathing had gotten until Blake leaned down towards her ear and she saw how her huffs wafted through Blake's hair. "Is this okay?" She asked. Yang didn't trust her voice enough to speak, settling for an insistent nod instead. It was good enough for Blake; quickly, she reached for the edge of Yang's shirt, grasping the material in both hands and finally pulling the shirt off completely in a smooth motion, throwing it carelessly onto the floor.

Yang choked on a gasp at the feeling of the cool night air hitting her now bare chest. Her fingers clenched unto the bedsheets in barely contained excitement and embarrassment, fighting off the impulse to cover herself. Blake, for her part, simply sat back and watch the newly uncovered skin bellow her with an awed expression.

"…Holy shit…" She whispered. Yang couldn't help giggling at her awestruck words. Seeing the usually eloquent Blake Belladonna being rendered speechless at the sight of her girlfriend's naked bust was both hilarious and oddly endearing. Thanks to Blake's unabashed appreciation of her body, Yang felt a surge of confidence fill her veins, emboldening her into raising her arms to lay them above her head, showing herself off fully to the delight of the woman on top of her.

"See something you like?" She asked past reddening cheeks and a widening grin.

"Holy shit." This time, her body succumbed to full-on laughter.

"Blake, please… it's just boobs!" She said incredulously. Blake didn't laugh but responded with a smile, her ears flickering as Yang's giggles finally subsided. Unable to resist, she leaned down, their lips slanting together in a soft kiss – chaste but passionate. Yang sighed into the feeling of Blake swiping her tongue against her, asking for permission. She granted it readily, wrapping her arms around the dark girl's neck as Blake pressed down harder against her and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Yang scarcely heard the soft noises that escaped her mouth as Blake's tongue massaged her own. Her head felt light, like she was getting high from Blake's ministrations. She'd almost gotten used to the touch when she suddenly felt two hands grasp at her breasts, kneading insistently into her bust; the shock was almost enough to make Yang choke on Blake's tongue. When their lips finally disconnected, Blake's hands never stopped their movements, even as they both gasped for air. She seemed almost lost in the feeling of Yang's breasts in her hand and breathed out in disbelief.

"Gods you're perfect." Yang could do nothing but moan in response; Blake's hands felt too good on her, all embarrassment seemingly evaporated as the pleasure almost overwhelmed her. She needed her mouth. She needed Blake's mouth on her chest, but her brain refused to comply with her, and she was left moaning and gasping helplessly as the words refused to articulate themselves on her tongue.

"Blake… please, I need- I, fuck-"

"What?" Blake kissed her again, slow and filthy as her breath still ran hot. "What do you need?"

"…Your mouth… please," Blake didn't need Yang to elaborate further before she descended upon her chest and latched her mouth onto a stiff nipple. Yang bucked and writhed under Blake's enthusiastic ministrations. Her relentless tongue smoothed over every patch of burning skin she could reach – sharp teeth tugged at a nipple until it drove a squeal from the blonde woman below her before quickly easing the pain again with maddening, wet licks. When Yang got too quiet for her liking, she would suck on one of the sore nipples with her mouth, tugging at the other with her fingers. Yang's shouts of pleasure and whimpering cries of her name had Blake moaning shamelessly into the soft mounds. She couldn't take this anymore.

Blake removed herself from Yang's breasts and smothered her confused whines with a forceful kiss. Her hands moved frantically to Yang's shorts, gliding under the fabric until she had a firm grasp on her ass with all 10 digits. She managed to skillfully slot her knee at the junction of Yang's legs before forcing Yang to grind against her in rocky, uneven motions. Blake swallowed Yang's whimpers and responded with her own groans. She could practically feel Yang's hectic heartbeat against her own - their chests, wet with saliva and tender from kisses, squished together as their body's writhed frantically against each other.

Yang didn't know if you could go insane from anticipation and she didn't intend to find out. She was too riled up, too fucking wet, and the friction from Blake's knee against her core only made her that much more shamelessly desperate. With all patience and hesitation running thin, Yang flipped their bodies over. She raised herself to her knees, discarding her shorts with frustrating pulls until she was well and truly naked before her girlfriend. She didn't linger on that thought for too long before she placed herself down on Blake's lap, pulling the still disoriented woman up into a heated kiss - slow, sensual and depraved of any decency. Yang sighed as Blake caressed her naked hips unabashedly. Her breath hitched when she felt claws drag down against her skin and Blake seized the opportunity to pull her lower lip into her mouth, biting it, coating it with her tongue, sucking on it until Yang's moans grew desperate enough and she finally let her go. Yang didn't realize that she was thrusting her hips into Blake until she felt her hands settling onto her waist, encouraging the sensual movement. Yang wound her arms around Blake's neck, grounding herself harder against her stomach. She felt her groan reverberate against her mouth and couldn't keep the self-satisfied smile off her face. It didn't last long. Blake disconnected from the kiss only to bite into her neck, quickly reducing Yang to a whimpering mess and exacting some much-deserved revenge for her own blooming mark.

Once Blake was sure that a nice, purple bruise would be visible on Yang long after their romp was completed, she detached her lips and focused on the feeling of Yang's naked sex grinding against her stomach. Even though Yang was the one moving her hips Blake still found herself gasping for air; she could feel it all – Yang's hectic breathing against her face, her muscular arms holding her tight against her body, her fluids spreading onto her abdomen – it was all too much. She needed to touch her. She needed to make her scream, squirm, succumb to endless pleasure by her hand, her fingers, her tongue.

Her mind snapped, and with all the strength she could muster, Blake braced her arms around Yang's legs and threw her onto her back on the opposite side of the headboard. She followed with the motion until she had Yang pinned beneath her again, kissing her feverously for just a second as she leaned back to gaze at her with a feral look in her eye.

"I want to taste you," She husked, voiced strained with raw desire. "Please-" she kissed her again, weak against her voracious need to eliminate any and all distance between them – "please let me taste you."

Yang almost came from the plea alone.

"Please," she begged against her lips, "I feel like I'm going insane! Just, please-!" Blake didn't need much more prompting than that. She slithered her way down Yang's body, not bother with any detours. She scattered kisses and bites on whatever patch of skin she met along her way – licked a trail straight down her abs until she finally found herself between Yang's legs. Delicate thighs had already situated themselves onto her shoulders, pushing her towards her core, begging for her touch.

Blake had no intention to disappoint.

She wrapped her arms around Yang's thighs, keeping a tight grip that had Yang moaning impatiently. The scent of Yang, drenched and needy, had her head spinning, made her feel high and famished at the same time. Things came to a steady halt as she took a moment to just enjoy the sight in front of her; Yang's soaked core, her stomach, and chest heaving in anticipation, sweat riding down her abs – a testament to the burning longing inside her. She got her first taste of Yang with one languid swipe of her tongue. Yang's legs tensed instantly, shaking with barely constrained pleasure. The movement pressed her even closure to her center, her tongue pushing against her clit. The sound of Yang's desperate whines was muffled by her thighs pressing against her ears, but Blake didn't pay it much mind as she let the taste of Yang settle on her tongue, savoring the tangy zest before swallowing the liquid trace of Yang's pleasure.

Yang's hips already began to gently roll against her mouth, demanding more. Blake tightened her grip on her thighs, groaning as she pulled her harder against her tongue – already she found herself addicted to Yang's taste and refused to relent while she continued to lap at her soaking cunt. The sight in front of her was even more delicious; Yang's head had fallen back against the pillows, making her heaving chest puff out, much to Blake's pleasure. Unable to help herself, Blake reached a single hand out to grab at one of her breasts, kneading it while she wrapped her lips around Yang's clit, lapping at the small bundle of nerves in short, quick strokes. Suddenly, Yang's body began to spasm, her legs momentarily quivered before crossing around Blake's head, almost crushing her skull in the process, though Blake couldn't really say she minded too much. While Yang continued to writhe, Blake kept her ministrations up. Slowly, she used her free hand to circle Yang's opening, marveling at how soaked she was, and steadily penetrated her with two fingers. Even more wetness seeped from Yang's center and Blake couldn't stop herself from letting go of Yang's clit to lap at her overflowing pleasure.

Without Blake's hands holding onto her waist, Yang's hips writhed sporadically against the sheets – the faunus' head was still kept firmly lodged against her with the grip of her legs, and so, Blake didn't bother to try and restrain the blonde brawler. Instead, she was content to let Yang fuck herself against her mouth as she moved her fingers faster inside Yang in return. Even with the legs around her head, Blake could still clearly hear Yang's passionate screams steadily reaching a crescendo, along with the squealing bedsprings beneath them. 

She'd never felt more alive.

Blake returned her mouth to Yang's clit, sucking hard, before muffling a sound of surprise as Yang's hands suddenly lodged themselves into her hair, her knuckles turning white. Before Blake had time to worry about the slight pain of Yang's grip, she felt her girlfriend's entire body go taut – the thighs against her cheeks quivered frantically as Blake slowed her ministrations. Yang continued to squirm for what felt like an eternity, stuck in an endless overflow of pleasure until finally, the rush of her climax had passed through her system, and she promptly went boneless on top of the sheets. Her legs fell from Blake's shoulders and her hands collapsed back to her sides as she could do nothing but gasp for breath. 

While Yang still struggled to gather herself, Blake slowly rose to her knees, taking her wet fingers into her mouth to chase that addictive taste of her girlfriend's liquid ecstasy. After a final, long sigh, Yang opened her eyes.

"I can't move."

Blake laughed at the blonde's deadpan confession – she steadily crawled upwards until she and Yang were face to face, pressing a sweet kiss against her forehead.

"I'm guessing that means I did an okay job?"

"Okay?" Yang said incredulously. " _Okay?_ You make me come twice in a row, almost making me pass out, and you're asking me if that was "okay"?" Yang grinned wide as she took Blake's face in her hands and pulled her down for a proper kiss, humming happily through small buzzes of laughter. 

While Blake was distracted over the revelation of having made her girlfriend come twice unintentionally, Yang seized the opportunity to flip over their bodies and pulled herself on top with an ecstatic grin. They both stayed like that for just a moment, taking in the sight of each other. Blake raised her hands to gently cup Yang's face – running her thumbs over her dimples and feeling her heart beating almost painfully hard against her chest. What had she ever done to deserve this?

"I love you so much…" Yang whispered, gently pressing their foreheads together. A knot clogged Blake's throat as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She swallowed past the knot with great effort, taking a moment to compose herself before pulling Yang's face away until their eyes could again and whispering back.

"I love you too… More than anything." The tears finally fell as Yang gave her a blinding smile, but she was quick to pull her girlfriend down for a kiss anyway. Blake looped her arms around Yang's shoulders, pulling her closer, and felt her tears softly being swept away under Yang's touch. Neither was sure how long they stayed like that, simply basking in each other's embrace, sharing kisses and sweet whispers.

As their kisses eventually hastened and deepened, Blake felt a tentative hand curl at her shorts, waiting for permission. Blake gave her consent with a raise her hips and used her hand to help Yang pull the shorts down and off her legs, leaving herself bare for her enamored girlfriend.

Yang was quick to pull herself from their kiss as the last article of clothing hit the floor, leaning back to admire the naked woman beneath her. Blake was thankful, not for the first time, that her superior vision allowed her to take in the blatant admiration, lust, and love that shone in Yang's bright eyes through the darkness of their room. Replicating her girlfriend's earlier pose, Blake raised her arms above her head, showing off all of nude self with a self-satisfied smirk on her lips.

"See something you like?" Blake's saucy confidence drew a shuddering laugh from Yang. She couldn't stop herself from leaning down and slanting their lips together. Blake's legs spread further as Yang's body rested above her own – the sensation of skin on skin drawing shuddering gasps and moans from them both. Blake's legs were quickly wrapped around Yang's waist, pulling her even closer, while Yang wrapped her human arm beneath Blake to do the same. As their bodies rocked against each other, like the ocean lapping against the seashore, Yang slowly moved her mouth down the expanse of Blake's throat, scattering it with hot, wet kisses, licking at the perspiration on her girlfriend's skin. Blake tangled her fingers into Yang's hair, moaning at the sight of the blond steadily descending her body. With the light from the shattered moon high in the sky filtering through the curtains and bathing both their forms, Blake could only describe the scene of Yang between her legs as being divine.

When Yang's mouth eventually reached a familiar scar, she looked back up and caught amber eyes looking down at her with love and admiration. Slowly, gently, she caressed the scar with the pad of her metallic thump. Blake's hands in her hair mirrored the gesture, soothingly brushing through her locks in appreciation. Before she moved on, Yang planted a lingering kiss on the scar, passing all of the love and devotion she felt for this woman onto this grim reminder of their darkest memory.

As Yang finally parted from the scar, continuing her descent and lathing the rest of Blake's body with affection, Blake's hand continued to brush through her golden mane, sighing in appreciation and adoration.

When Yang's mouth finally enveloped her, all thoughts and words eluded Blake as all she could do was writhe and gasp under her girlfriend's ministrations.

And the night had only just begun.


End file.
